Timeline (Wish)
The following is a timeline of events in Wish_. 2017 Character Ages * Luke: '''17 - Grade 11 * '''Kaleb: '''16 - Grade 10 * '''Garfield: '''15 - Grade 9 * '''Anna: 14 - Grade 8 * Nancy: '''11 - Grade 6 * '''Jenny: '''10 - Grade 5 * '''Katie: '''5 - Preschool '''Events * August ** Garfield Drew and his father move into a new house in Savanna, Colorado. ** Garfield discovers Actualizer 04 in his new house's garage, and learns how to use it; he is the first user to find his actualizer. ** Jenny Shoemaker finds Actualizer 07. ** Garfield begins his ninth grade year of high school. * October ** Garfield resurrects his deceased mother, inadvertently writing into existence Nancy and Katie, his two siblings. ** Luke Carols discovers Actualizer 03; he is replaced by its AI, Rain, who assumes the form of Shari Anne Smith. * December ** December 19: Garfield uses Actualizer 04 to undo a school shooting at Emerson Middle School. ** Garfield begins "fixing" the world by undoing crimes and tragedies with Actualizer 04. 2018 Character Ages * Luke: '''18 - Grade 12 * '''Kaleb: '''17 - Grade 11 * '''Garfield: '''16 - Grade 10 * '''Anna: 15 - Grade 9 * Nancy: '''12 - Grade 7 * '''Jenny: '''11 - Grade 6 * '''Katie: '''6 - Kindergarten '''Events * Nancy Drew discovers the existence of Actualizer 04. * February ** Anna Cato discovers Actualizer 06. * April ** Garfield Drew discovers the existence of Actualizer 06 as Anna begins helping others like he is. * May ** May 21: '''Garfield and Anna meet on the Empire State Building. ** Anna and Garfield work together on a program called World Fix meant to aid in the process of helping people with the actualizers. Global crime is reduced by 71%. * '''October ** Garfield, Nancy, and Anna discover a third actualizer, wielded by a figure calling themselves Rain. ** October 14: Garfield and Anna go to New Orleans and meet Shari Anne Smith, the alleged user of Actualizer 03, and the actualizer's AI Rain. ** Daniel Wilson discovers Actualizer 02 and is corrupted by Rapture. ** Garfield encounters Rain in a dimension called GENEROUS. * November ** Garfield takes Anna on a date in a dimension of his creation called WIZARDRY, which emulates the universe of the Harry Potter ''books. They share their first kiss. * '''December' ** December 8: Garfield is summoned to Idaho by Jenny, the user of Actualizer 07. ** December 12: Garfield, Anna, and Shari travel to Maine seeking the user of Actualizer 02. They are trapped in a reality tear, but rescued by Rain and Jenny. ** Garfield and Shari activate Actualizer 04's AI, resulting in the birth of Rhyme. ** Garfield has a vision of Kaleb Kenney, the user of Actualizer 05, his AI Radar, and Rhythm, the AI of Actualizer 01. 2019 Character Ages * Luke: '''19 - College Freshman * '''Kaleb: '''18 - Grade 12 * '''Garfield: '''17 - Grade 11 * '''Anna: 16 - Grade 10 * Nancy: '''13 - Grade 8 * '''Jenny: '''12 - Grade 5 * '''Katie: '''7 - Grade 1 '''Events * May ** Nancy Drew realizes that Garfield brought her into existence. ** Kaleb Kenney attacks Garfield in an attempt to erase him. Garfield is kidnapped by Rapture and brought to unreality, but rescued by "Alice," the user of Actualizer 01. ** Jenny erases Savanna to protect them from Rapture's reality tear. She relocates Garfield's family to Alaska. ** Kaleb reluctantly agrees not to harm Garfield based on a cryptic warning from Rapture. ** Garfield and Jenny become friends. ** Garfield learns that his romantic relationship with Anna Cato has been erased from her memory. * June ** June 2: '''Rhyme takes Garfield and the others to the beach for a break. ** Garfield realizes that Shari Anne Smith is not who she seems to be. ** Shari attempts to take control of Garfield, but he is rescued by the other users, including Kaleb. Garfield is able to delete Shari from reality and rescue Luke Carols. ** Kaleb convinces Garfield to stop World Fix, in order to reduce the danger posed by actualizers. ** Luke, Anna, Jenny, and Garfield form an alliance to understand the actualizers and use them for the greater good. ** Anna activates Actualizer 06's AI, Repeat. Jenny fails to do the same for her own AI, Rouge. ** Jenny and Garfield go on a hike together in northern Montana. ** Garfield, Jenny, Anna, and Luke encounter Rapture in his dimension, THRESHOLD. ** Luke and Garfield reluctantly reactivate Rain. ** Garfield and Anna go to Universal Studios in Florida, where Anna admits that she knows she has forgotten about their past together. * '''July ** Rapture tricks the six other actualizer users into entering unreality by controlling Rouge, where he attempts to activate Apotheosis under the control of the Others. Garfield and Alice escape, and Radar traps Rapture, directly violating her master's orders. ** Luke, Garfield, and Rain visit Rapture within the "Schrodinger box" prison created by Radar. ** Jenny visits the Drew family and has dinner with them. ** Garfield, Jenny, Luke, and Anna discuss the nature of the actualizers, theorizing that they are a single device spread into seven separate units, and that Garfield is the true user of all seven actualizers, explaining the interest of unreality's inhabitants in him. Garfield receives a telepathic message from Alice confirming this. ** Kaleb Kenney attacks Garfield, murdering his parents and Katie in order to force him to give Actualizer 04 to him. Garfield does so, but Radar, recognizing Garfield as the true user, betrays and fatally injures Kaleb, becoming Garfield's servant. Garfield erases Kaleb's memories and returns him to his life, then erases his family's memories of him and flees for their own safety. * August ** Luke, Anna, and Jenny create the Manor, a shifting building designed to protect the actualizes from unreality. ** Nancy recalls her memories of Luke; running away from home, she travels all the way from Alaska to Arizona, meeting Anna. She begins living at the Manor. ** A month after leaving the other actualizer users, Garfield is convinced by Jenny to return. He begins living at the Manor with the others. * September ** Luke, Garfield, and Jenny venture into unreality, where they encounter Rouge and the erased metropolis of Johnson City. They pursue memories hidden from them, but encounter Kaleb, possessed by the Others, who is defeated and banished by Rhyme. Category:Timelines Category:Wish